umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eston Post
Eston Post is a town that was originally an NPC village discovered by MTM back in 2013. Sometime later, Molster decided to turn the village into a farming town with ambitions to become the largest grain producer, but never got it done due to his permaban from the server for other reasons. Fast forward to 2017, new player Shadow Briton decided to use the village as a building spot for his new town. Unfortunately due to multiple circumstances, including a self griefing incident that occurred in the town, he left the server for good. Fast forward a few months later, AlphaSkyRaider invited new player Drew Esp into the abandoned village in hopes of expanding it. However, on the same day he decided to turn the town into a place where players can make completely random builds for the sake of shits and giggles. The town was soon given a flag and a teleportation station, and several random builds have already appeared in the town. Many of these shitposts were removed and the town regenerated on September 5, 2018 There are plans for Eston Post to return to its agrarian roots. History Shitposting Era In 2017, Alpha used the area for "shitposting various amounts of nonsense builds for no particular reason." Many players during this time joined in the jokes and built various structures, including huts stereotyping other players' characteristics, and representations of current events. Much of this stopped later on when space ran out within the area west of the river. Eastern Expansion Boom KrebsLovesFiesh joined the server and AlphaSkyRaider introduced him to Eston Post. Krebs started to fiddle with the area east of the river and building things with another new member, ddOs. The most notable builds are: The Eastern Observatory, Pingas apartment tower, Redstone Railway Company HQ, and the Eston Post airport. Alpha criticized Krebs for being too serious with his builds in a shitpost town. Krebs and Alpha also built an extensive railway network but several of them are demolished due to problems with landscape rules. Regeneration On September 5, 2018, Ugultu and NerdieSanders started the process of regeneration of Eston Post back to when the world was new. Before the regeneration took place, Ugultu preserved many pixel arts and structures deemed worthy of preservation. During the regeneration process, Nerdie discovered a taiga NPC village previously not generated because the server used pre-1.10 world, which did not have a taiga variant of a village. One day before regeneration, the Eastern Observatory station was demolished, giving way for Eston International interchange station. Transit Eston Post, despite it's nature and recent chunk regeneration, is a major railway hub in the Sectors 5-6. The first major railway running through town is the RTN East line, stretching from Unterganger City to the towns of St. Piggersburg and Nogaybak, and since October 2018 terminating at Tagor West station. Since March 2018, Eston Post became a headquarter for the Redstone Railway Company - a railway company established by KrebsLovesFiesh and AlphaSkyRaider, thus receiving railway connections with further eastern lands and Morioh. Adjacent stations for main Eston Post station Category:Towns Category:Article Stubs